03 Lipca 2011
TVP 1 05:45 TELEZAKUPY 06:00 Wakacje - odc. 3/4 - Wszystkie drogi prowadzą do Gorzyjałek; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach; STEREO, Transmisja 07:55 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 4/21 - Psi pazur - txt - str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Baranek Shaun - Sami w domu, odc. 72 (32 s. II) (Operation Pidsley); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Garfield i przyjaciele - Wystawa kotów, odc. 11 (Best of Breed); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Garfield i przyjaciele - Zamaskowany mściciel, odc. 12 (The Caped Avenger); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Koszmarny Karolek - Koszmarnego Karolka Opieka nad Pupilami, odc. 70 (Horrid Henry’s Petsitting Service); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:50 Szkatułka z Hongkongu; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1983); reż.:Paweł Pitera; wyk.:Piotr Garlicki, Piotr Fronczewski, Andrzej Chichłowski, Henryk Bista, Stanisław Dąbrowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański kraj prod.Watykan (2011); STEREO, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Pogodni - odc. 1; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:15 Kabaretowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Zwierzęta świata - Małpi gang - cz. 1. Rozłam w stadzie - txt - str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Posejdon - Tragedia Posejdona cz. 1 (Poseidon Adventure p. 1); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:John Putch; wyk.:Adam Baldwin, Rutger Hauer, Steve Guttenberg, Bryan Brown; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 BBC w Jedynce - Oceany - cz. 6. Ocean Indyjski. Wody przybrzeżne. (Oceans. Indian Ocean. Coastal Waters. (6/8)) - txt - str.777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Pogodni - odc. 2; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Młodzi muszkieterowie - odc. 3 (Young Blades, ep. 3); serial przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Rady kobiety pracującej - odc. 2/4; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Moi przyjaciele: Tygrys i Kubuś - Jeżulka we mgle, odc. 55 (Porcupine Comes To Her Senses); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:50 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:05 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:15 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 4/13 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Pogodni - odc. 1; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:20 Rebeka - cz. 1 (Rebecca - la prima moglie, 1 puntata); serial kraj prod.Włochy (2009); reż.:Riccardo Milani; wyk.:Alessio Boni, Mariangela Melato, Cristina Capotondi; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Zawód: Dziennikarz (Paper); komedia kraj prod.USA (1994); reż.:Ron Howard; wyk.:Michael Keaton, Robert Duvall, Glenn Close; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:00 Kolekcja kinomana - Amator; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1979); reż.:Krzysztof Kieślowski; wyk.:Jerzy Stuhr, Małgorzata Ząbkowska, Ewa Pokas, Stefan Czyżewski, Jerzy Nowak, Tadeusz Bradecki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Kino nocnych marków - Przez dotyk; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1985); reż.:Magdalena Łazarkiewicz; wyk.:Maria Ciunelis, Grażyna Szapołowska, Miłogost Reczek, Jerzy Trela, Tadeusz Chudecki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Laureat; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1980); reż.:Jerzy Domaradzki; wyk.:Mirosława Dubrawska, Alicja Jachiewicz, Helena Kowalczykowa, Teresa Sawicka, Joanna Szczepkowska, Wojciech Alaborski, Witold Dębicki, Leon Niemczyk, Włodzimierz Press, Marian Kasperski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:10 Nie tylko dla pań - Monsunowe wzgórza (Mountains of the Monsoon); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Natura się o(d)płaca - odc. 12 Milicz; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Karino - odc.4 /13 Przyjaciel - txt - str.777; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:15 Daleko od szosy - odc. 2/7 - Prawo jazdy - txt - str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Wojna domowa - odc. 2/15 - Bilet za fryzjera - txt - str.777; serial komediowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Ekstrasy - Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:20 Pogodni - odc. 1; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Wakacje z National Geographic - Najdziksze miejsca Ameryki Płn - Co kryją Hawaje (INTO THE WILDERNESS: Hidden Hawaii); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); reż.:Todd Herman; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Dzień na wyścigach - Służewiec 2011 - Gala Derby; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Tunezja "Północ"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Gwiazdy w południe - Żandarm z Saint - Tropez (Gendarme de Saint - Tropez, Le) - txt - str.777; komedia kraj prod.Francja (1964); reż.:Jean Girault; wyk.:Louis de Funes, Genevieve Grade, Michel Galabru; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:45 Ekstrasy - Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1861; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Rejs dla zuchwałych - txt - str.777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Szansa na Sukces - Mrozu; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 440 - Sprawa osobista; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Wino, kabaret i śpiew; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Dzień na wyścigach - Służewiec 2011 - Gala Derby; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:45 Pogodni - odc. 2; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Tak to leciało! - kulisy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Tak to leciało! - (91); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (38) Cyganie; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Lato ZET i Dwójki (1); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 22:15 Lato ZET i Dwójki (2); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 23:15 Szalom na Szerokiej 2011 - koncert finałowy XXI Festiwalu Kultury Żydowskiej w Krakowie (cz. 1); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:15 Dzień na wyścigach - Służewiec 2011 - Gala Derby; STEREO, 16:9 00:30 Autoportret z kochanką; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1996); reż.:Radosław Piwowarski; wyk.:Katarzyna Figura, Waldemar Błaszczyk, Jerzy Trela, Marek Kondrat, Marcelina Zjawińska, Halina Wyrodek, Mirosław Baka, Tomasz Bednarek, Edward Krasiński, Konrad Imiela; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:55 Wirus; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1996); reż.:Jan Kidawa-Błoński; wyk.:Cezary Pazura, Paulina Młynarska, Jan Englert, Olaf Lubaszenko, Barbara Brylska, Jerzy Bończak; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:30 Żandarm z Saint - Tropez (Gendarme de Saint - Tropez, Le); komedia kraj prod.Francja (1964); reż.:Jean Girault; wyk.:Louis de Funes, Genevieve Grade, Michel Galabru; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:05 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:00 Kaczor Donald przedstawia (57) 07:35 Kaczor Donald przedstawia (58) 08:10 Kaczor Donald przedstawia (59) 08:50 Pinky i Mózg (1) 09:15 Scooby-Doo (21) 09:45 Gumisie (15) 10:15 Gumisie (15) 10:45 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza: Dalsze losy (1/2) - film familijny (Kanada,2000) 12:30 Rin Tin Tin - film familijny (Bułgaria,USA,2007) 15:00 Peggy Sue wyszła za mąż - komedia obyczajowa (USA,1986) 17:15 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music (4) - program rozrywkowy 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Kiepska bajka o złotym jajku (30) 20:00 Ludzie Chudego (4) 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 7 (146) 22:00 Kości 2 (39) 23:00 Detektyw Amsterdam (1) 00:00 Zimny jak głaz - dramat kryminalny (USA,2005) 01:45 Magazyn sportowy 03:45 Tajemnice losu 04:40 TV Market TVN 05:35 Uwaga! 05:55 Mango 08:00 Maja w ogrodzie 08:25 Akademia ogrodnika 08:30 Dzień dobry wakacje 10:55 Kuchenne rewolucje 3: Restauracja "Kuchnia i Wino" 11:55 Co za tydzień 12:25 Przepis na życie (2) 13:35 X Factor 15:00 Usta Usta 2 (1/10) 16:05 Akademia policyjna 5: Misja w Miami Beach - komedia (USA,1988) 18:00 Wipeout - Wymiatacze 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Vabank - komedia sensacyjna (Polska,1981) 22:15 Usta Usta 3 (2) 23:10 Agenci NCIS 6 (16) 00:05 Druga strona medalu 4 00:35 Californication 2 (7) 01:10 Californication 2 (8) 01:45 Rodzina Soprano 6 (16) 02:45 Arkana magii 04:05 Uwaga! 04:25 Nic straconego TV Polonia 06:00 Spółka rodzinna - odc. 11/19; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Spółka rodzinna - odc. 12/19; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Spółka rodzinna - odc. 13/19; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Spółka rodzinna - odc. 14/19; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Spółka rodzinna - odc. 15/19; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Szkoła życia - odc. 12 (Skola pro Żywot); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Przyłbice i kaptury - odc. 9/9* - Jutro bitwa; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Mazury nieodkryte - Mazury Garbate i Gołdap; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 W stronę świata - odc. 9* Henryk Gołąb; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański kraj prod.Watykan (2011); STEREO, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. Opatrzności Bożej we Wrocławiu; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:20 12. Międzynarodowy Festiwal Muzyki Country Mrągowo '93; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - (17) gość: Zofia Czerwińska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Wielkopolskie Parki Krajobrazowe - Park Krajobrazowy im. Gen. Dezyderego Chłapowskiego; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Błękitne wakacje - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Gra w miasta - teleturniej odc. 39; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 6 - Anna - txt - str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 393 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 394 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Lindo wróć, odc. 13 (Come Back Lindy); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Ranczo - odc. 20* - Diabelskie porachunki; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 21:05 Ranczo - odc. 21* - Jesienna burza; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Żużel - Ekstraliga: Unia Leszno - Caelum Stal Gorzów; STEREO, 16:9 24:00 Info jazda - odc. 26; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 6 - Anna - txt - str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Lindo wróć, odc. 13 (Come Back Lindy); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:00 Czas honoru - odc. 29* seria III "Oddział do zadań specjalnych"; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Kino Mistrzów - Przypadek; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1981); reż.:Krzysztof Kieślowski; wyk.:Bogusław Linda, Tadeusz Łomnicki, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Bogusława Pawelec, Marzena Trybała, Jacek Borkowski, Adam Ferency; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:45 Kulturalni PL (43); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Kabaretowe kawałki z przeglądarki; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TVP Info 07:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 07:30 Serwis info 07:39 Pogoda 07:45 Program lokalny 08:30 Serwis info 08:39 Pogoda 08:45 Program lokalny 09:00 Światowiec 09:30 Serwis info 09:43 Pogodni (1) - serial interaktywny 09:48 Pogoda 09:55 Serwis sportowy 10:00 W labiryncie prawa (5) - magazyn 10:30 Serwis info 10:50 Pogoda 10:55 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Dzika Polska: Tropiciele z Podlasia 11:30 Serwis info 11:47 Pogoda 11:54 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis info - podsumowanie tygodnia 12:30 Serwis info 12:43 Pogodni (2) - serial interaktywny 12:47 Pogoda 12:54 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - fakty i mity: Oko (4) 13:15 Ekonomia z ludzką twarzą (4) 13:30 Serwis info 13:47 Pogoda 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:01 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 14:30 Serwis info 14:50 Pogoda 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Reportaż TVP Info: Kino na kółkach 15:15 Reportaż TVP Info: Opowiedz mi ten film 15:30 Serwis info 15:50 Pogoda 15:53 Pogodni (1) - serial interaktywny 16:00 Teleplotki 16:30 Serwis info 16:56 Pogoda 17:00 Program lokalny 20:00 Listy gończe (7) 20:30 Serwis info 20:44 Pogoda 20:52 Młodzież kontra 21:30 Serwis info 21:41 Pogoda 21:45 Program lokalny 22:30 Serwis info 22:51 Pogoda 22:54 Pogodni (2) - serial interaktywny 23:00 Sportowa niedziela 23:25 Paderewskiego życie po życiu: ...kruki i wrony (2/3) 00:20 Za kulisami PRL: Jerzy Urban: Królowie życia (4) 00:45 Teleplotki 01:10 Listy gończe (7) 01:34 Serwis info 01:53 Pogoda 01:56 Sportowa niedziela 02:13 Ekonomia z ludzką twarzą (4) 02:25 Światowiec 02:49 Reportaż TVP Info: Kino na kółkach 03:01 Młodzież kontra 03:34 Listy do PRL-u 03:39 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - fakty i mity: Oko (4) 03:51 Ekonomia z ludzką twarzą 04:04 W labiryncie prawa (5) - magazyn 04:28 Teleplotki 04:52 Za kulisami PRL: Jerzy Urban: Królowie życia (4) 05:14 Reportaż TVP Info: Opowiedz mi ten film 05:26 Dzika Polska: Tropiciele z Podlasia TVN 24 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:15 Skrót informacji 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:45 Skrót informacji 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:15 Skrót informacji 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:45 Skrót informacji 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:30 Serwis informacyjny 09:45 Skrót informacji 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Skrót informacji 10:30 Serwis informacyjny 10:45 Kawa na ławę 11:40 Loża prasowa 12:20 Ewa Ewart poleca - Dokument w TVN24 13:30 Ciąg dalszy nastąpił 14:20 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Magazyn Kontakt 24 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 18:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 18:15 Publiczna.tv 19:00 Sukces pisany szminką 19:21 Fakty po Faktach 19:50 Kawa na ławę 20:45 Loża prasowa 21:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:30 Inny punkt widzenia 00:10 Fakty po Faktach 00:45 Sukces pisany szminką 00:55 Dekada - program publicystyczny 01:40 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 02:10 Szkło kontaktowe 03:00 Dzień po dniu 03:25 Supermeteo 03:30 Kawa na ławę 04:20 Loża prasowa 05:00 Maja w ogrodzie 05:25 Portfel 05:35 Supermeteo 05:40 Sukces pisany szminką TV Puls 06:00 Spotkanie z balladą (8) - program rozrywkowy 07:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania (1) - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Austin Stevens - na szlaku drapieżników (8) - serial przyrodniczy 09:00 Pełna chata (18) 09:30 Pełna chata (19) 10:00 Pomoc domowa 3 (17) 10:30 Pomoc domowa 3 (18) 11:00 Jim wie lepiej 2 (35) 11:30 Jim wie lepiej 2 (36) 12:00 Uwierz w siebie - film familijny (USA,2002) 14:00 Zbyt wiele - komedia romantyczna (USA,Hiszpania,1995) 16:00 Jim wie lepiej 2 (37) 16:30 Jim wie lepiej 2 (38) 17:00 Pomoc domowa 3 (19) 17:30 Pomoc domowa 3 (20) 18:00 Bajki animowane 19:00 Tom i Jerry (34-39) 20:00 Ostatni brzeg (1/2) - dramat obyczajowy (Australia,USA,2000) 22:00 Szpital - nagłe przypadki (2) - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Medium (12) 00:00 Martwa dziewczyna - horror (USA,2008) 02:00 Taki jest świat - program informacyjny 02:30 Zobacz to! 05:30 Telemarket TV 4 5:15 Inspektor Gadżet - odc. 20, serial animowany, Francja 1983 5:35 Inspektor Gadżet - odc. 21, serial animowany, Francja 1983 6:00 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 6:30 Dekoratornia - magazyn 7:00 Galileo - odc. 30 8:00 Galileo - odc. 31 9:00 Gwiazda popu - komedia, USA 2005 11:00 Galileo EXTRA - odc. 19, Polska 2010 12:00 mała Czarna - odc. 268 13:00 Dekoratornia - magazyn 13:30 W szale żerowania. Rekin - film dokumentalny, 2007 14:30 Łebski Harry - odc. 20, serial animowany, USA, Francja 1980-1987 15:00 Łebski Harry - odc. 21, serial animowany, USA, Francja 1980-1987 15:30 Łebski Harry - odc. 22, serial animowany, USA, Francja 1980-1987 16:00 Inspektor Gadżet - odc. 22, serial animowany, Francja 1983 16:30 Inspektor Gadżet - odc. 23, serial animowany, Francja 1983 17:00 Zamiana żon - odc. 11, reality show, Polska 2007 18:00 Dragons Den - jak zostać milionerem - odc. 2, Polska 2011 19:00 Galileo EXTRA - odc. 21, Polska 2010 20:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny, Polska 2010 21:00 Tajemniczy blondyn w czarnym bucie - komedia, Francja 1972 22:50 Trąbka Clifforda Browna - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1993 1:05 Siedem pięści - film karate, Hongkong, Tajwan 1978 3:05 Kroniki Piotra Bałtroczyka z Warmii - odc. 4, 2010 3:50 Galileo - odc. 32 4:35 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:50 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05:35 We dwoje - program rozrywkowy 06:45 Pascal: po prostu gotuj 07:15 Mango 09:20 Nasza klasa (18) 09:50 Nasza klasa (19-ost.) 10:20 Ally McBeal 3 (5) 11:20 Dzieciaki z Durango - film familijny (USA,1999) 13:20 Osobisty sierżant - film familijny (USA,2004) 15:00 Obywatele prezydenci - komedia (USA,1996) 17:05 Niania 2: Łabędzi śpiew (38) 17:35 Niania 2: Miłość i prawa ręka (39) 18:05 Bez śladu 5 (4) 19:05 Agenci NCIS 5 (17) 20:05 Superseans: Płonący wieżowiec - film katastroficzny (USA,1974) 23:20 Dowody zbrodni 4 (8) 00:15 Robak - horror (USA,2006) 02:20 Arkana magii 04:25 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:40 Program sportowy 09:50 Linia życia (55) 10:20 Linia życia (56) 10:55 Linia życia (57) 11:25 Linia życia (58) 11:50 Linia życia (59) 12:20 Rybnicka Jesień Kabaretowa Ryjek 2010 (4) 12:50 Daleko od noszy 2: Paraliż pana ordynatora (29) 13:15 Trudne sprawy (3) 14:10 Trudne sprawy (4) 15:05 Ewa gotuje (130) 15:30 Hotel 52 (21) 16:30 Ludzie Chudego (13) 17:25 Mamuśki: Nazwisko (4) 17:55 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!: Rozwódka z dzieckiem (5) 18:20 Szpilki na Giewoncie (2) 19:20 Rybnicka Jesień Kabaretowa Ryjek 2010 (3) 20:15 Wydarzenia 20:55 Przeznaczenie (9) 21:50 Tango z aniołem: Każdy jest księżycem (24) 22:30 Daleko od noszy 2: Paraliż pana ordynatora (29) 23:05 Mamuśki: Nazwisko (4) 23:35 Psie serce: Mars (5) 00:30 Rugby: Ekstraliga - mecz finałowy: Blachy Pruszyński Budowlani Łódź - Arka Gdynia 02:35 Wydarzenia 03:05 Przeznaczenie (9) 03:55 Szpilki na Giewoncie (2) 04:40 Ludzie Chudego (13) 05:25 Oblicza Ameryki (543) - magazyn turystyczny Canal + 07:00 Moja piękna dacia - film dokumentalny (Rumunia,Hiszpania,2009) 08:00 Tajemnice zwierząt: Niezwykła kraina - krater Ngorongoro (15) 08:55 Dudley Dobra Dusza - komedia (USA,1999) 10:20 Kołysanka - czarna komedia (Polska,2010) 12:05 Pięknotki na wojnie - komedia (Francja,2008) 13:40 Papierowy bohater - komediodramat (USA,2009) 15:35 Co nas kręci, co nas podnieca - komedia romantyczna (USA,Francja,2009) 17:10 Łapu-capu 17:20 Rockefeller Plaza 30 5: Słomiany wdowiec (6) 17:50 Nie przegap 18:00 Percy Jackson i bogowie olimpijscy: Złodziej pioruna - film przygodowy (USA,Kanada,2010) 20:00 Premiera: Nazywam się Khan - dramat obyczajowy (Indie,2010) 23:00 Carlos (1/3) - dramat polityczny (Francja,Niemcy,2010) 00:45 Tajemnice państwa - thriller (Francja,2008) 02:25 15 fotografii - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,2010) 03:25 Sengoku Basara 2 (10) - serial animowany dla dorosłych 03:50 Muzyka 04:30 Łapu-capu extra 05:00 Aktualności filmowe 05:30 Muzyka 06:00 Łapu-capu extra 06:30 Muzyka HBO 06:00 Herkules - film animowany (USA,1997) 07:30 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 08:00 Tryumf Pana Kleksa - film przygodowy (Polska,Szwecja,Irlandia,2001) 09:15 Bez mojej zgody - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2009) 11:05 Jaśniejsza od gwiazd - melodramat (Wielka Brytania,Australia,Francja,2009) 13:05 Michael Jackson: This Is It - film dokumentalny (USA,2009) 14:55 Uwolnić orkę 4: Ucieczka z Zatoki Piratów - film familijny (USA,2010) 16:35 Dzieciaki rządzą - komedia obyczajowa (USA,2009) 18:00 Kobiety pragną bardziej - komedia romantyczna (USA,Niemcy,Holandia,2009) 20:10 Niedzielna megapremiera: Co cię nie zabije - film kryminalny (USA,2008) 21:50 Elektra Luxx - komedia (USA,2010) 23:30 Gran Torino - dramat sensacyjny (USA,Niemcy,2008) 01:25 Co cię nie zabije - film kryminalny (USA,2008) 03:05 Grobowiec diabła - horror (USA,2009) 04:35 Ciastko z niespodzianką - komedia (USA,Niemcy,2007) HBO 2 06:00 Po prostu Peck - komedia obyczajowa (USA,2009) 07:30 Harold - komedia (USA,2008) 09:05 Ścigając marzenia - dramat obyczajowy (Niemcy,USA,2007) 10:50 Uczeń czarnoksiężnika- film przygodowy (USA,2010) 12:35 Klopsiki i inne zjawiska pogodowe - film animowany (USA,2009) 14:05 Wszyscy mają się dobrze - dramat obyczajowy (USA,Włochy,2009) 15:40 Jack, jakiego nie znacie - dramat biograficzny (USA,2010) 17:50 2012 - film katastroficzny (USA,Kanada,2009) 20:25 Wyspa strachu - thriller (USA,2009) 22:00 Rodzina Borgiów (3) - serial historyczny (Kanada,Irlandia,Węgry,2011) 22:55 Dziewczyna z fabryki - dramat biograficzny (USA,2006) 00:25 Naciągacze - komedia obyczajowa (USA,2009) 02:00 Mały Nowy Jork - komedia kryminalna (Francja,USA,2009) 03:35 Ucieknijmy od niej - film dokumentalny (Polska,2010) 04:30 Anakondy: Krwawe ślady - horror (USA,Rumunia,2009) TVP Kultura 08:05 Studio Kultura. Animacja Studia Ghibli: "Szkarłatny pilot" 08:08 Szkarłatny pilot - film animowany (Japonia,1992) 09:40 Kino krótkich filmów: Galapagos - film animowany (Polska,1985) 09:55 Pod jednym dachem (3/11) 10:45 Dokument tygodnia: Odlot - film dokumentalny (Izrael,2007) 12:20 Anna Karenina - melodramat (USA,1997) 14:10 Tatarak - film obyczajowy (Polska,1965) 14:50 Mistrzowie amerykańskiego jazzu: Billie Holiday - Lady Day - koncert (RFN,1990) 16:00 29. Festiwal Szkół Teatralnych w Łodzi - reportaż (Polska,2011) 16:15 6. Międzynarodowy Festiwal Szkół Teatralnych w Warszawie (2) - relacja 16:30 Letni weekend z... inteligentem: Jezioro Bodeńskie - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,1985) 18:05 Letni weekend z... inteligentem: Młynarski. Róbmy swoje - koncert (Polska,1991) 19:20 Letni weekend z... inteligentem: Pasażer na gapę - film dokumentalny (Polska,1999) 20:30 Letni weekend z... inteligentem: 60 minut na godzinę - reportaż (Polska,1977) 21:00 Letni weekend z... inteligentem: Nic śmiesznego - komediodramat (Polska,1995) 22:40 Więcej niż fikcja: Brama Niebiańskiego Spokoju - film dokumentalny (USA,1995) 01:15 Mocne kino nocne: Bandyta - dramat psychologiczny (Polska,Wielka Brytania,Francja,Niemcy,1997) 02:45 Errata do biografii: Andrzej Szczypiorski 03:15 Sztuka mediów (15) 04:00 Notacje Artystyczne: Janusz Stanny 04:20 Rozmowy istotne: Zygmunt Konieczny 04:45 Poza kontrolą: Show No Mercy 05:10 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 08:00 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 03.07.1984 08:35 Prałat Jego Świątobliwości - film dokumentalny (Polska,2005) 09:10 Polska dobrze smakuje: Słodki smak dzieciństwa - niezrównane andruty kaliskie 09:35 Bydgoszcz jest piękna - Bydgoskie sienie i klatki schodowe 10:00 Rzeka kłamstwa (1) 11:30 Bój o Kołobrzeg - reportaż 12:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 12:30 Flesz historii (31) 12:45 Ex libris 13:00 Jak cudne są wspomnienia: Zwariowane abecadło (3/7) 14:00 Droga do "Ostrej Bramy" - film dokumentalny (Polska,2004) 14:35 Kresowe dzieje: Włodzimierz Wołyński 15:00 Tajemnice Watykanu: Papieskie antyki (8/14) 15:30 Paderewski - mistrz tonów i mąż stanu - program Bohdana Rączkowskiego 16:00 Modrzejewska: Początek (1/7) 17:30 Antoine z Sieradza - reportaż 17:45 Parnas literacki: Jarosław Iwaszkiewicz 18:00 Po co nam to było?: Prywatna historia kabaretu 19:00 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 03.07.1984 19:30 Spór o historię. Zbrodnia bez kary. Pytania o Katyń - debata 20:05 Na życzenie widzów: Poznańskie powstanie 1956 - film dokumentalny (Polska,2006) 20:30 Ludzie morza 21:00 Jezioro Bodeńskie - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,1985) 22:25 Korespondent (25) 23:00 Widziałam - Inna wojna - reportaż 23:25 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 03.07.1984 00:00 Zakończenie programu